Delly Curtie
Luskan | sex = Female | race = Human | dob = | death = | destroyed = | age = 20 | class = Commoner | rules = | alignment = }} Delly Curtie, born Delenia Curtie, was the wife of Wulfgar and before that, a wench at Arumn's tavern in Luskan. She sold her service as a prostitute to men almost every night, including people such as Morik the Rogue. Description Delly Curtie is a girl with blonde-brown hair that does not look very clean. Her eyes are a rare shade of light brown and her grin is slightly crooked. Personality Delly has a typically sarcastic attitude. She also tries to act as a lady whilst caring for baby Colson. She has not had an easy life from what's told of her story, she works for Arumn Gardpeck in his tavern The Cutlass in Luskan. She is somewhat promiscuous seeking the safety and security of the menfolk she spends her time with, seeking protection from harm and seeing relations with these men as a fair trade for her security. Finally though, she settles with Wulfgar and leaves Luskan. She has had relationships with a variety of men, including Morik, at one point, Wulfgars' best friend. But she seems to sort herself out and actually inspires Wulfgar as much as she can on his travels. Her fate is a complicated one, but it seems fairly clear that the safety she sought was not one that kept her safe, but more as a refugee, longing to see the skies again and the warmth and comfort of love, which sadly for most of her life, was never really there for her. History Wulfgar Delly's fortunes changed when Wulfgar came to the tavern. He broke most of it, and she, being a poor wench, not even twenty years old, came to admire and love him. She was there throughout the times that he was gone in Auckney but when he came back to see her after he has Colson, she comes with him and Morik to help take care of the child, who actually belonged to Meralda Ganderlay and Feringal Auck. The child's natural parents were Meralda and Jaka Sculi but Delly still cares for the girl. She cares for the child for some time, helping Wulfgar and allowing him to find himself and to turn from the darkness that was before him. She is of a fortitude unlike that one would expect from her. She cares for Colson whilst Wulfgar sets forth on the Sea Sprite in order to track down Aegis-fang. Whilst on board, she stays at the house of Captain Deudermont, trying her best to learn to be a lady from some expectation others have of her. She goes with Wulfgar whenever she can, but during adventure or war, she is often left behind. One time in particular, to the cost of her life and happiness. She is wanting to be under the open sky and on one such occasion, during the war with the orcs, tries unsuccessfully to ask Wulfgar to go with her to Silverymoon. Wulfgar doesn't appreciate quite what strain she feels in the conditions of Mithral Hall and fails to see quite how desperate she truly is, not least considering the time he spends with Catti-brie, which is considerable in comparison to Delly herself. In desperation and not knowing what to do, she starts trying to get away, hearing the other refugees in Mithral Hall, of their talk of starting new lives in a variety of cities, she seems to be close to breaking point, and then she goes to visit Catti-brie with Colson. Death The sword Khazid'hea, thirsty for blood, forces Delly to hand her daughter Colson over to Cottie Cooperson and travel north behind the enemy orc lines. After traversing many miles Delly, being completely controlled by Khazid'hea, came across an orc band and ran head long into battle with the group slaying one immediately and another soon after with two arrows protruding from her side. She then turned to attack the orc archer only to catch another arrow in the chest and a sword in the back, while arching her back from the pain her eyes went to the sky to see Selûne passing by. Soon after she fell to the ground dead releasing Khazid'hea from her grip which fell to the ground in front of her. Appendix Notes The reincarnated Catti-brie used the alias "Delly Curtie" in Longsaddle and Icewind Dale in the 1480s DR. Appearances * The Silent Blade * The Spine of the World * Sea of Swords * The Thousand Orcs * The Two Swords References Sources * * * Curtie, Delly Curtie, Delly Curtie, Delly Curtie, Delly Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Fourthpeak Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Cutlass